


Maybe I Can Be A Hero Too

by Lun4rTides



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Steve Rogers Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, The team is a family, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, they will destroy anyone to protect each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29783652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lun4rTides/pseuds/Lun4rTides
Summary: Peter was a good kid. He always listened to his dads, he always did his homework, and he always got good grades. But Parker Luck was something that has always haunted him and a new life with a new family wasn't going to change that. So when Peter decides to lie to his parents about a field trip, it results in a radioactive spider bite and a change he couldn't expect.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 38





	1. Parker Luck Strikes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. This was just a cute little one-shot I'd been wanting to write. If you like it, please let me know any suggestions of things you'd love to see with the superfamily. I might add more one-shots later.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter may have lied to his dads about the field trip his class was going on, but nothing bad happened, right? He just got bit by a radioactive spider. Nothing to worry about.

“Oh my gosh, it’s the real Captain America shield!” Peter stared at Steve’s shield with glowing heart eyes, a dorky grin on his lips. “Oh my gosh, and is that Dr. Banner’s environmental accelerator? It’s even better in person! And Hawkeye’s bow! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!”

Tony snorted, leaning on his desk in the lab as he sipped a cup of steaming coffee. The teen was running around looking at all the new tech in awe. 

“Kid, you were only gone from the lab for a week. Nothing ha changed much,” Tony said. 

“And who’s fault is that?” Peter shot him a pout.

Tony rolled his eyes. “I will not apologize for banning you to make sure you passed your exams. You know how Papa gets about school.”

Peter paused at that, softening. It was still so strange to think about Steve and Tony as his dads. They had adopted him three years prior after his aunt had gotten into a pretty nasty crash. The thought still sent a pang of grief through his chest, but it was warmed by the memories of Tony and Steve rushing to the hospital and scooping him in their arms, murmuring promises of a home. He’d been so worried he would burden them, but he couldn’t say he wasn’t happy to have a family like this one. Now he was 13, preparing for high school, and a world of possibilities open to him. 

“Papa’s the poster hero for staying in school. We all know how he gets.” Peter snorted. 

Tony barked a laugh at that. “True. Very true.”

Peter returned to admiring his dad’s original shield, running his fingers over the scratch marks. His dads had seen so much on the battle field. It was crazy to think about. He’d met Tony and Steve at a expo when he was just 10-years-old. It was a field trip for class and he was so excited to meet his idols - a world renowned inventor and the first Avenger. The expo had been attacked and he had saved a young woman by pushing her out of the way. Needless to say, he wound up getting stuck under a bunch of debris, along with none other than Tony Stark. They had had to help each other out of there, and weirdly enough a bond had formed between them. The rest was simply history, as they say. 

One day, he would join them in being heroes and would help save the world. 

He reached to scratch at a spider bite on the back of his neck, hidden just under his collar. He checked to make sure Tony wasn’t watching, pulling his hooded jacket up a bit more. What his dad didn’t know is he might have lied about exams last week. Not fully, but he had used it as an excuse to say he was staying after late with Ned, when really they were going on a Decathlon field trip to none other than Oscorp. 

Tony would have never let him gone, always raving about how much he despised the place and didn’t trust Osborn as far as he could throw him without the suit. And that was saying something. He would also kill Peter if he knew he had lied about studying late, forged Happy’s signature, and gone anyway. 

So there was absolutely no way he was ever going to tell his dad that he was bitten by some weird glowing spider. Nope. That would go with him to the grave. 

“Peter, earth to Petey-bear.” Tony’s voice broke through Peter’s thoughts and he blinked, looking up to see his dad watching him worriedly. He blushed.

“You say something?” he asked sheepishly. 

Tony frowned. “You were holding the back of your neck and staring into space. Are you feeling okay, kiddo? You’re a bit pale.”

Peter squeaked and quickly waved him off, laughing nervously. “I-it’s nothing, Dad, really. Guess I’m just tired from all the studying.”

Tony’s hand was on his forehead before he could protest. 

“You’re a little warm,” he said softly, “You should go upstairs and rest.”

Peter pouted. “Dad, I’m fine, really. It’s just allergies.”

Tony gave him a look. “Kiddo, you know it’s better to catch these things early. Go ask Vision to get your meds and then you go to bed. We’ll work on projects tomorrow.”

“I’m holding you to that.” Peter grumbled. He shoved his hands in his pockets, going to the elevator go head up to the main living room. He didn’t want to admit he felt slightly like crap. After a week of late nights, constant test stress, and secretly saving a cat in the rain, it was all piling on top. He coughed softly as he stepped out, walking down the hall to the open space kitchen and living room. He internally groaned when he realized it wasn’t just Vision and Wanda there, but Nat, Rhodey, and Bucky as well. 

Great. He’d never be able to hide it from them.

The five of them were chatting in the living room, probably unwinding from the day, so Peter decided to stealthily sneak to the kitchen. If he could just grab his medicine without them knowing, he could slip off to his bedroom and everything would be fine. 

He quietly slithered into the kitchen, sneaking a juice box and then going to the counter where the communal medicine was usually kept. Why wasn’t his own just stored in his bathroom? He should have thought of that long before now. 

He carefully tried to climb the counter to reach the bottle way out of his reach, but froze when the bottle was suddenly glowing red and zipped off the shelf. 

“What do you think you are doing?” It was Wanda. Great, so that meant the others were aware. Great. 

Peter was about to answer, when his hand slipped on the counter and he scrambled, yelping as he braced to crash face first in the floor. Until...there was no pain. He blinked his eyes opened, looking up at a rather judgmental looking Vision who had caught him in his arms. He smiled sheepishly. 

“Thanks...”

Vision merely frowned. “You are running a low grade fever and your breathing is off by two seconds. You are ill.”

Cruse the synthezoid’s perception and analytical abilities. 

“It’s fine,” Peter whined, though he did feel suddenly sleepy. Vision was warm for a robotic life form. It was nice. “There’s nothing wrong.”

“Well, there is. You almost grabbed Bruce’s meds instead.” Natasha snorted, looking at the bottle Wanda handed her. 

Peter blinked, “Oh.”

Yeah, that wouldn’t have been good. Bruce’s medicine was to help with the Big Guy and that stuff was strong. Stronger than Peter’s body could handle. 

Bucky came over, scooping Peter from Vision’s arms to hold him securely. Peter blinked, nuzzling against Bucky’s shoulder. The man was always so...comforting. It was hard to explain it. He always smelled like pine and smoke and metal oil, but it was a comforting scent, mixed with his warmth. No wonder Papa still liked cuddling with him. 

“Come on, kid. Let’s get you to bed before your Pops has a heart attack.” he said. 

“Superhuman....can’t have one...”. Peter murmured. Why was everything spinning suddenly? A low groan left his lips and he pressed his cheek to Bucky’s metal arm. It was so cool and felt nice. He let his eyes close. When did the light start to hurt?

“Hey, buddy? Peter?” Bucky’s voice sounded worried, but Peter didn’t want to talk or open his eyes. He was comfortable here, unlike last night when he had wanted to claw his skin off. Even his expensive mattress was annoying. But this was nice. 

Bucky looked up at the other four, a deep frown on his face. Natasha mirrored the expression, rushing to his side to cup Peter’s face, checking his temperature and looking for a sign of something else to help them. She froze as her fingers found the swollen spider bite, Peter flinching and whimpering at the pain it sent through his neck. 

“Peter, what did you do?” Natasha murmured. Bucky shifted the boy up a bit so Natasha could pull his collar back and getting a better look at the bite. Bucky paled slightly. 

“Vision, call Banner to Medbay,” he said immediately.

“What’s going on?” Wanda asked, migrating by Vision’s side as she always did.

Vision took her hand in his to soothe her for a moment. He looked at her with brow bones furrowed. “It would appear that Young Peter has been bitten by an insect that could potentially be poisonous.”

His eyes returned to Bucky’s, “Dr. Banner has been informed. As have Tony and the captain.”

“Tell them to meet us at Medbay.” Bucky grunted, rushing to the elevator with Natasha.

—-

‘Captain, it would appear that Young Peter has been bitten by a potentially poisonous insect and is experiencing rapid symptom development. Sergeant Barnes has taken him to MedBay.’

To say that Steve had never run faster in his entire life would be a gross understatement. He had all but flown out of the training gym with Sam the moment ‘MedBay’ echoed through the room. His friend was hit in his heels as they rushed to the elevator, but when it didn’t open fast enough, Steve chose to punch a dent in the metal, before dashing for the stairs. 

He was barely out of breath when they reached the MedBay, only vaguely aware of Sam cursing and hugging behind him, grumbling about superhuman speed and lungs. He tuned him out as soon as he was sure the man wouldn’t drop on the hall, making it to the big clear doors with a blue cross in the center just as Tony did with Rhodey.

“Is he okay?” They asked each other at the same time. 

“Think we both just got here,” Rhodey said. “Let’s go check together.”

The two fathers didn’t hesitate to walk into MedBay as soon as the doors opened, finding Bucky pacing like a madman and grumbling in Russian under his breath. 

“Buck?” Steve called and as the man’s head shot up, Steve’s heart nearly stopped.

The fear in his eyes was not good. 

“Stevie,” he croaked, coming over to him slowly. He swallowed. “I...he...he...he just passed out in my arms...he wasn’t that bad, but then suddenly he just...just started screaming in pain and thrashing and crying and I just...I don’t know what happened...I tried...I tried, I swear...but then he just...just went quiet...they took him before...before I could...”

Steve couldn’t breathe. He could tell Tony wasn’t either. That didn’t sound good. But it couldn’t mean...Surely it didn’t....

“He’s alive,” Natasha answered their unasked question. “He’s ill, very ill, but alive. Bruce and Cho won’t allow anyone back. Said not even you two could go.”

“We’re his parents!” Tony snapped out of his worry with anger, glaring at Natasha. She scowled right back. 

“You will NOT raise your voice at me,” she said in a calm, deadly tone. “I do not make the rules and in this ward, neither do you. You will not take your anger out on family, or I will drop you where you stand, Stark. You as well, Rogers. Do I make myself abundantly clear?”

Neither man had the gall to question the deadly authority in her voice, so they merely nodded. Bucky released a choked sob and Steve softened, wrapping his friend and brother in his arms, holding him tight to his chest. At least this he could fix.

“You did your best, Buck,” Steve reassured. “He’s in the best hands now. It’ll be okay. It’ll be alright. It has to be.”

Bucky sobbed into his shoulder, a low growl of frustration. “His screams...he was in so much pain...I couldn’t do anything...I felt so helpless...all...all I could think about was you, when you were ravaged by the fever and I couldn’t do nothing. I couldn’t make the pain stop...”

Steve’s heart aches for his son, and his brother, hugging Bucky tighter as he rocked them. “Deep breathes, Bucky. Don’t let yourself spiral with old memories. We’re in the present now, the future. There are many more options than we had. It’ll be okay. He’ll be okay.”

It took awhile to coax Bucky to sit and sip some water, to make sure he wouldn’t spiral into flashbacks. Sam sat by him to help work his therapy magic to keep him calm. Rhodey watched as Tony took up the pacing in his wake.

“This isn’t going to help,” Rhodey pointed out. 

“You think I care right now?” Tony growled.

“Don’t make me get Natasha on your ass,” Rhodey threatened, but it was empty. He sighed. “Tones, come on. Sit down. It’ll be a little while.”

“Not until I know my boy is okay. Not until then,” Tony murmured.

So they waited what felt like an eternity, Clint arriving shortly after Natasha texted him, and Bruce finally came out. They were surprised to see specks on green trying to come through, but he was doing a good job at staying in control.

“Update?” Steve asked hopefully.

Bruce nodded, taking his glasses off to rub the bridge of his nose.

“There’s no easy way to say this...” he started. 

“Just spit it out,” Tony growled. He swallowed at the glares he received. “Please...”

Bruce took a deep breath, slipping his glasses back on as he looked at them. “Peter’s mutating.”

Silence spanned the family, before a collective, “What!?”

“How is that possible?” Tony asked.

Bruce shook his head. “There is a radioactive heat signature emanating from the back of his neck. It’s made it’s way through his circulatory system and into his heart. It’s rewriting his DNA at a molecular level. Too much has changed for Cho or I to reverse it.”

“So...he’s gonna end up like you with the big guy?” Sam asked.

“I don’t know,” Bruce admitted. “But I do know he’ll be different.”

“Can we see him?” Steve asked almost pleadingly.

“I’ll see,” Bruce said softly. “Right now, we’re trying to keep him under so he isn’t in so much pain. His fever is dangerously high and his body is trying to fight the changes and the foreign substance in his blood.”

“It looked like a spider bite,” Natasha said.

“A radioactive spider?” Tony frowned. “Where the hell would he have gotten bitten? We aren’t even doing tests on something like there here, the only place I know of is-“

Tony froze and the others looked at him.

Steve came over, wrapping his arms around Tony’s waist. “Doll? What is it? What’s wrong?”

“Oscorp...” he murmured, eyes flickering erratically as his mind whirled. “Peter mentioned his Decathlon team was going to go there for a field trip as a reward for their final competition of middle school. I told him no, because I don’t trust the work they do. He must have...he must have lied to me and gone. They’re the only ones I know of doing experiments on spiders.”

“Radioactive spiders. Great. As if they weren’t gross enough as it is.” Clint grumbled.

Steve ignored him and squeezed Tony’s waist. “He’ll make it through this. He’s a strong kid. He’s out kid.”

“But he’s so weak,” Tony murmured worriedly. “His asthma has been bad lately and you remember last year when he had the flu. He was bedridden for nearly a month.”

“He’s no different than I was before the serum,” Steve reminded. “I was sickly and weak. A cold would have me bedridden for weeks. I had lung defects and anemia. They didn’t think I was likely to survive the change. But I did, and I have. Peter will get through it.”

Tony swallowed and looked at Steve softly, but the moment was broken by a scream from the back. 

The whole team was on alert, following Bruce as they dashed to Peter’s room. The sight they were met with was horrifying. Cho and her assistants were working to stabilize Peter as he thrashed and seized on the bed, choking behind an oxygen mask. His limbs curled and fingers twitched and his eyes were completely rolled into the back of his head. It was like something out of a nightmare.

Tony’s legs gave out and Rhodey just managed to catch him, lowering him to the floor as he clutched him tightly to his chest.

“My baby...my baby...” he sobbed into his chest. Rhodey hugged him and tried to cover his ears to block the beeping. 

Wanda whimpered in distress, Vision pulling her into his chest to hug her tightly. 

It was a long moment before everything went quiet. When the team looked into the room, Cho looked back.

“I think...” she swallowed. “The worst is over.”

—-

When Peter woke, he felt like someone had squished him under a shoe. His muscles and chest aches awful, and everything seemed too much. The antiseptic smell of alcohol burned his nose and made his eyes water. When he tried to open them, the light was too much, and the beeping of the machines pounded his ears. 

Everything felt like it was dialed to eleven. He whimpered.

“Daddy...Papa...”  
A big hand touched his cheek and he purred softly, tipping his head into the touch. It was warm and calloused and soothed the rising anxiety in his chest. Where everything was too much right now, this gave him a tether to the moors. 

“I have you, baby. You’re safe. It’s okay,” Steve murmured softly. The gentle tone helping his ears. The lights were dimmed as well and he slowly opened his eyes, even though he knew he wouldn’t be able to see Steve without his glasses.

Except...as he opened his eyes, he could see his dad clearly. No blur, a crisp clear image, like a high-definition tv. He blinked a few times, trying to make sure his mind wasn’t playing tricks.

“Huh?” He blinked again and reached a heavy hand up, touching his other cheek, under his eye. “I...I can see you? But my glasses...”

‘Is he awake?’

‘He might be. But don’t overwhelm him right now. His senses will be notched up. Too much will overstimulate him.’

“Dad? But he...how did I...?” Peter looked confused and scared, looking up at Steve. “Papa...”

“Easy,” Steve coaxed him to sit up slightly in the bed. Peter could see he was in MedBay, an oxygen mask on and IVS in his arm. Steve coaxed the mask off him and Peter looked down at his own body, marveling as he realized he was suddenly toned, stronger, not the frail skinny boy form yesterday.

“I have abs!?” he squeaked, looking in his hospital scrub shirt. “What? How?”

“I’ll explain,” Steve said gently. And so he did. About the radio active spider bite they found, figuring out about his lie, the mutations in his blood. 

Peter looked down guiltily. “I’m sorry...”

“You are so grounded,” Steve sighed. “But we’re just so glad you’re okay. You’ve been asleep for a week.”

Peter startled. “A week!?”

Steve nodded. “Your body has been recovering and acclimating to its new state. Bruce has been intravenously giving you the nutrients your body needs now. Your metabolism burns as much as mine.”

Peter looked at his own hands in awe. “I’m a superhuman now?”

“It would seem so, sport.” Peter and Steve looked up to see Tony at the door. 

“Dad!” Peter held his arms out and Tony rushed over, hugging his son tightly.

“Don’t you ever scare me like that again, got it?” He growled.

Peter squeezed him back. “I promise.”

“Good, now let go. You’re crushing me.”

Peter quickly let go, eyes wide, but his father’s smile assured him it was a joke. Peter sighed and leaned back on the pillows. “So...You found out about the trip.”

“Yep,” Tony hummed. “No going to Ned’s for a month and you have to clean the common living room every day.”

Peter groaned, “But dad...”

“I wanted to add more for you not telling us about the spider bite, but Papa convinced me not to,” Tony said.

Peter sighed. “Okay, fine.”

“Good.” Tony ruffled the boy’s hair. “Now, rest up. We’ll have to figure out what you can do now.”

“So, does that mean I can be a hero like you guys?” He asked excitedly. 

Tony and Steve exchanged a look, before laughing.


	2. The One Who Loves The Most

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since the moment Peter was adopted by the Avengers, there was a running bet of which parent was going to be the most dotting: Tony or Steve. Most of the team bet on Tony, but were quirk to realize they had picked the wrong dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. This was just a cute little one-shot I'd been wanting to write. If you like it, please let me know any suggestions of things you'd love to see with the superfamily. I might add more one-shots later. Make sure to leave me some ideas!

After Aunt May passed away and Tony and Steve signed the guardianship papers without a second thought, everyone thought Tony was going to be the worrier. He might be a jackass to the rest of the world, but the team knew the heart that lay inside his chest. They knew the care he carried along with the burdens and the pain. He was emotional beneath his carefully constructed PR mask. The playboy, the philanthropist, the CEO - Iron Man.

They all placed bets, knowing Tony would be the one to fret on missions. Would be the one missing the boy terribly. Would call him on the plane to and fro. They knew him. He was going to have separation anxiety. He was going to keep tabs 24/7.

Tony did have the closest relationship with him before the adoption, after all. They’d spent a year together, mentor and tiny ‘intern’. He had a stronger connection.

So it was safe to say everyone, even Tony, was shocked when it was Steve to take on all those traits. It was Steve who would pull up the tower feed on his phone and watch to make sure Pepper got Peter off to school. It was Steve who would phone in every night they were away to say goodnight and remind Peter he loved him. It was Steve who packed lunches, who squeezed him extra tight before he went to school, who refused to leave the tower with arguments or bad emotions before a mission. 

It was Steve who had the separation anxiety. Who would get antsy as they left the compound. Who would fidget until Tony distracted him with kisses, or Bucky squeezed his hand in a pulse to help him stay grounded. Who would be the first off the plane, jumping down the stairs, and scooping Peter in his arms to hold him close when they returned. Who would sit the rest of the night with the 11-year-old curled in his lap. 

The team all lost out on their bets, to none-other than Bucky. 

“How did you know?” Clint asked one day during training as he sparred with the Winter Soldier and Sam. He dodged a kick aimed at his face. 

“Know what?” Bucky grunted, catching Sam’s fist and flipping him on the mat. Sam swung his body around on his hands, legs kicking at Bucky’s, but he jumped.

“You know what,” Clint snorted, jumping on his back to get him in a headlock. “Steve dotting on the kid. Thought Capsicle would be the disciplinarian.”

Bucky snorted and grabbed Clint by the shoulders, flipping him to slam his back into the ground. Clint groaned. 

Bucky brushed sweaty bangs out of his own face, huffing from the match. “I’ve known Stevie practically since birth. He’s always been the caregiver. It’s in his blood. No super-serum can change that.”

“But he’s always so...” Sam trailed off, looking for the word.

“Like he has a stick shoved so far up his ass that’s why his posture is so straight,” Clint snorted.

Sam rolled to sit up, pointing at Clint. “Yeah, that.”

Bucky rolled his eyes at that. “Captain America is a hardass, yeah, but Steve Rogers is a whole different story. You guys have seen how different he is in the compound.”

“Yeah,” Sam admitted, “He and Tony can be disgustingly domestic sometimes. But the way he is with the kid...”

“Is just like his mother,” Bucky said softly.

The two were quiet, knowing stories of Mrs. Rogers. 

Bucky sighed and sat cross legged in front of them. “Look, it isn’t my business to tell and don’t go asking Stevie about it. But all I’ll say is his mother was a saint. She cared so much for everyone and everything. Especially Stevie. Hell, she even loved me and my reckless ass. She was...she was an angel. She loved fiercely, and so does Stevie. He just tries to use the Captain America bravado to protect himself from it. Pete’s cracked that shell wide open and all that care has to come out some how.”

The two nodded as they listened. 

“That’s why you picked Steve,” Sam murmured. 

Clint scowled. “So you cheated. Damn you.”

Bucky laughed as the seriousness was broken. He kicked Clint with his foot, “Just a sore loser.”

——

A hand stroked through Steve’s hair and he groaned softly. Who was that? He felt lips on his forehead and a low hum. “Capsicle, it’s time to wake up.”

Steve grunted at the nickname, slowly blinking his eyes open to see his husband standing above him. Steve smiled sleepily, receiving a kiss in response. 

“As much as I love your disheveled look,” Tony purred. “I do believe a little one is past his bedtime.”

Blue eyes looked down at the young boy curled in a ball on Steve’s chest. The two had been watching cartoons on the couch before they fell asleep. Steve’s heart melted at the sight, kissing Peter’s head.

“I just...love him so much,” Steve murmured. 

“I know,” Tony whispered. “He’s ours. Our perfect boy.”

“Perfect in every way,” Steve agreed, snuggling Peter close. “I’ll always protect you, baby. Your my whole world now.”

Tony smiled. “Our whole world.”


End file.
